Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display has been listed as a very prospect next-generation display due to the advantages of light and thin design, wide viewing angle, active emission, continuous adjustability of luminous color, low cost, fast response, low power consumption, low driving voltage, wide operating temperature range, simple production processes, high luminous efficiency, flexible display, or the like.